A Terceira Rainha (The Third Queen)
by Amanda-chan M
Summary: Mesmo após várias experiências, nem a Escudo Vermelho ou Amshel poderiam imaginar que havia mais uma Rainha. Nem mesmo após todas as dicas que Nathan dissera. Essa história será sobre a trajetória dela e de seu reencontro com as irmãs. O que isso poderá mudar em seus destinos?


Ainda lembro-me do vento gelado batendo no rosto, os anjos de neve que costumavam desaparecer nas nevascas frequentes, os doces olhos cor de mel... Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda lembro.

Vivíamos como deuses decadentes, na minha opinião, recebíamos oferendas humanas de povoados próximos para alimentar o bando por que as antigas histórias diziam para fazê-lo. Estava claro que as antigas histórias eram apenas sobre os ataques que aconteceram devido a fome até que tornássemos minimamente civilizados. Eu não era nascida, mas ouvia histórias do meu bando também.

Agora que paro para pensar, como éramos estranhos. Escolher o próprio noivo aos 5 anos de idade comparado com a mentalidade de hoje em dia chega a ser ridículo.

 _Ela ficou mega envergonhada quando nossa mãe colocou o grupo de homens mais fortes que tinham aceitado a proposta e escolhemos juntas os nossos._

 _-Eu não sei se quero um noivo – disse Agni com a longa franja preta que destacava seus olhos cor de mel contra a pele branca._

 _-Mas a gente precisa – eu disse ao olhar nossa que mãe que parecia bufar de forma impaciente. Olhei sua barriga e, desde o início da gravidez, ela aparentava estar muito intolerante quanto a coisas levianas como o tempo._

 _Olhei a fileira de homens estranhos que tínhamos a nossa frente enquanto Agni mantinha-se agarrada o meu braço, logo senti que ela os encarava também. Eu não gostava do jeito que alguns nos olhava, como se fossemos monstros por mais que fossemos de estatura muito menor do que a deles. Meus olhos pararam em um homem com o qual me senti confusa por estar ali, tinhas os olhos azuis como água e o grosso cabelo loiro emoldurava seu rosto e parecia totalmente decidido a algo. Não queria um noivo que sentisse medo de mim, ou achasse que fosse um monstro. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para declarar minha escolha quando vi a mão enluvada de Agni apontar como um raio para o mesmo homem.  
-Aquele! Aquele moço é bonito – disse ela ficando vermelha como um pimentão antes de esconder o rosto em meu braço. Não consegui evitar em ficar envergonhada juntamente com ela pela declaração em alto e bom som, então apenas abaixei a cabeça enquanto sentia o sangue subir ao rosto._

 _-Muito bem, Agni decidiu! –anunciou nossa mãe antes de indicar que um dos nossos fosse se colocar ao lado do homem – Dê um passo a frente –disse ela._

 _O homem olhou-a por alguns segundos e pareceu rosnar antes de o cavalheiro puxá-lo para frente para obedecer a ordem de minha mãe. Ele encarou Agni como se fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento, o que fez com que minha mãe rosnasse mais alto._

 _-Não a olhe!- ordenou ela o que foi desobedecido, pois ele continuou a encarar Agni que parecia prestes a se enterrar na neve para sumir._

 _Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça e o cavalheiro chutou os joelhos do rapaz, ele grunhiu mas não cedeu, mais um chute e ele cambaleou, o cavalheiro apenas o forçou para baixo para obriga-lo se ajoelhar e quase encostou o rosto do rapaz na neve para evitar que ele olhasse minha irmã._

 _-Lilija, sua decisão, por favor. Já estamos perdendo muito tempo nisso._

 _Eu quis reclamar que Agni havia pegado minha escolha, mas só suspirei, não queria irritar minha mãe ainda mais. Olhei os homens da fileira mais uma vez e então notei que havia um de cabelos castanhos lisos e bonitos olhos cinza que pareciam tristes, aparentemente mais novo que os demais. Queria perguntar-lhe o que havia com ele, mas não nos era permitido conversar com eles até que a transformação estivesse feita, me parecia ser um_ _lagsmær (_ _cavalheiro) que combinaria com minha irmã, fariam uma bela dupla por mais que não fosse o noivo dela._

 _-Ele – respondi ao apontar para o rapaz que pareceu totalmente surpreso com a minha decisão.  
Minha mãe pareceu olhá-lo de forma insatisfeita antes de colocar-se ao nosso lado para avaliar minha opção._

 _-Você tem certeza disso? Eu não sei se ele seria capaz de aguentar a mudança. Eu permito que escolha outro, querida. –disse ela antes de me olhar com seus olhos castanho-avermelhados.  
Balancei minha cabeça certa de que ele seria ótimo para Agni, era magro então poderia ser muito ágil. Com um pouco de treino, talvez se tornasse um lutador muito rápido.  
-Eu quero ele – insisti ao olhar minha mãe._

 _Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela enquanto nos olhava e logo assentiu antes de indicar mais um dos homens que estavam ao lado dela para o rapaz que eu escolhera. Agora ele parecia extremamente pálido como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento o que me fez questionar por um segundo se ele realmente conseguiria entrar para o nosso grupo.  
-Muito bem, então, por favor, escoltem os outros para a reserva, e veremos como funcionará aqui. Caso ocorra algo, precisaremos deles. – disse ela enquanto os que reconheci serem os homens designados para guardas, começavam a guiar a fila para uma grande cabana que funcionava como uma espécie de prisão. –Se bem que vamos usá-los para as festividades de qualquer forma – sussurrou para si com um leve sorriso._

 _-Minha senhora, parece que as meninas fizeram boas escolhas. –disse Einar que agora se aproximava._

 _Era um homem grande, parecia ainda maior com os casacos de pele que usava, tinha os olhos verdes e uma grande barba ruiva que contradizia sua careca. Era o primeiro_ _lagsmær de minha mãe e por não ter uma figura paterna, devido a cor dos olhos dele, gostava de pensar às vezes que era meu pai._

 _-Ah Einar, chegou em boa hora, estávamos prestes a começar- disse minha mãe antes de nos olhar mais uma vez -Vocês sabem o que fazer, não é?_

 _Aquele era o sinal de que deveríamos fazer nosso trabalho agora. Olhei para Agni por um segundo antes de seguir em direção ao homem que minha irmã escolhera. Ela deu hesitantes passos até colocar-se na mesma distância que eu mantinha do homem loiro. O rapaz que eu escolhera fora forçado a se ajoelhar como acontecera com o outro e minha mãe logo colocou-se entre eu e Agni e olhava os humanos escolhidos._

 _-Provem primeiro - ordenou aos homens que estavam ao lado de cada escolhido._

 _Os homens obedeceram enquanto Einar se posicionava atrás dos homens, provavelmente para o caso de uma maior proteção. Principalmente, porque notei que ele olhava com frequência para quem eu deveria transformar. O_ _lagsmær logo procurou imobilizar o enorme homem da melhor forma possível, este ainda tentou se sacudir para evitar a mordida, mas antes que pudesse houver qualquer outra movimentação, os dentes perfuraram a pele macia entre o pescoço e o ombro._

 _Vi uma pequena gota de sangue cair na neve o que me fez engolir seco. Eu sentia fome. Eu sentia sede. Levei os olhos para o local onde a mordida estava e havia um filete de sangue ali, o cheiro veio até mim e uma espécie de resmungo em forma de som escapou da minha boca._

 _Lambi meus lábios repentinamente secos enquanto olhava o filete de sangue. Ainda sabia como me alimentar? Quando fora a última vez? Eu sabia que minha mãe se alimentava muito mais do que todos por causa dos bebês e muitas vezes se segurava para que eu e minha irmã pudéssemos nos alimentar, mas e os outros? Eles sempre pareceram bem, mas o cheiro devia estar insuportável para todos agora._

 _O que tirou minha atenção do pouco líquido vermelho que escorria foi um gemido a minha direita que descobri ser o rapaz escolhido por mim o causador do som, parecia que sua cor havia mudado para algo bem próximo do branco, podia até mesmo afirmar cinza. Perguntei-me se havia algo errado com o sangue dele e então ele gritou ao me olhar, o que me assustou por um segundo. Olhei para minha irmã a procura de uma resposta e os olhos dela, agora numa coloração amarela como a de um lobo selvagem encontraram os meus, seguido de um leve sorriso que se abriu em seus lábios. A mão de minha mãe afagou meus cabelos por um momento, e eu a olhei, parecia preocupada._

 _-Ah, minhas filhas, vocês estão com fome... –observou antes de olhar Agni também –Aguentem só mais um pouco, logo passará._

 _Ela esperou mais alguns segundos e logo pediu que os homens parassem. Os dois foram soltos dos braços que os imobilizaram quase simultaneamente. O homem loiro parecia levemente pálido agora, mas mantinha uma postura firme, mesmo sujo de sangue e de joelhos. O outro rapaz precisou se apoiar em ambas as mãos para não cair de cara na neve e parecia estar hiperventilando devido ao pânico, seus olhos cinzentos, agora arregalados passeavam entre meu rosto e o de Agni. Olhei-o confusa. Qual era o problema dele afinal?_

 _-Einar – minha mãe chamou-o antes de indicar com a cabeça o homem loiro –Não tenho certeza se as meninas conseguem comer tanto assim, poderia ajudar um pouco? Além de que preciso de você bem – concluiu._

 _-Com todo prazer, senhora – seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus e com um sorriso continuou –Lilija, incomoda-se se eu pegar um pouco?_

 _Uma parte do meu instinto quis berrar que não enquanto o cheiro de sangue voltava a preencher minhas narinas. Demorei alguns segundos para reprimir os pensamentos irracionais e fingi estar considerando as opções e então, simplesmente balancei a cabeça negativamente, autorizando que Einar se alimentasse. O homem loiro resmungou, parecia mais um rosnado fraco quando o grosso braço o segurou e a mordida foi dada. Foi rápido, embora para minha garganta, aqueles poucos segundos tenham parecido um século._

 _Agora o homem que eu deveria transformar, por mais que parecesse durão, estava mais fraco. Estava um pouco mais inclinado para frente e tinha as roupas sujas de sangue. Notei que alguns do nosso grupo começaram a sair de suas tendas para assistir o que estava para acontecer. Assim que Einar terminou, ele ajeitou-se antes de puxar o rapaz mais frágil pelas roupas para ficar bem perto do outro. Creio que o homem de olhos cinzentos tenha comido um pouco de neve por causa da falta de delicadeza do_ _lagsmær e sua fraqueza com a perda de sangue._

 _Minha mãe deu um leve sorriso, segurou uma das minhas mãos e da minha irmã e nos levou até os homens enquanto Einar segurava os dois pelos cabelos para manter suas gargantas expostas. Não pensei duas vezes ao dar passos rápidos e logo morder o lado do pescoço que ainda estava intacto. O cheiro preencheu minhas narinas e o sabor escorreu pela minha língua. Por um momento agarrei-me a presa mesmo que já estivesse imóvel._ _Uma mão encostou em meu ombro e tentou me afastar do sangue, meus lábios chegaram a se separar da pele e eu rosnei. Eu queria mais. E então fui totalmente afastada do pescoço, me debati enquanto gritava e alguma voz próxima parecia falar várias vezes._

 _-Lilija!_

 _A voz familiar me chamou mais alto dessa vez e logo notei que estava presa nos braços de um dos_ _lagsmær, olhei minha mãe que me chamara e parecia me repreender com o olhar. Baixei os olhos por me sentir envergonhada e então olhei para Agni que também estava presa nos braços de outro lagsmær e passava uma das mãos pelo boca de forma tímida no entanto, só espalhou mais ainda a mancha vermelha em seus lábios._

 _Olhei em volta e a maioria do nosso grupo havia formado um círculo ao nosso redor. Alguns olhavam de forma faminta para os dois homens a nossa frente que aparentemente perderam a consciência, pois os queixos encostavam em seus peitos e os olhos fechados enquanto Einar os mantinha de joelhos, segurando suas roupas._

 _-Podemos continuar? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto nos olhava e um grito do grupo que nos cercava a fez sorrir –Todos estão animados para assistir o que vão fazer._

 _Meus olhos encontraram os de Agni e ambas assentimos. Minha mãe trocou olhares com Einar e ele agarrou os pescoços dos homens como se fosse carregá-los para outro lugar mas, com um movimento rápido, seguido de dois estalos, torceu os pescoços de ambos antes de deitá-los de barriga para cima na neve. Assustei-me com a ação e eu ouvi Agni soltar um grito abafado, vi pelo canto do olho ela levar as mãos a boca em surpresa._

 _Ainda estava olhando os dois deitados quando senti algo encostar em meu braço. Uma adaga. Certo, agora eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Vi os olhares de expectativa em cima de nós, segui a passos lentos até o homem loiro deitado no chão. Parecia até que estava dormindo. Desembanhei a adaga antes de forçá-la contra a minha mão e olhei minha irmã que fazia o mesmo de forma hesitante, assenti com a cabeça para apoiá-la e ela logo forçou a lâmina contra a própria mão enquanto fazia uma careta._

 _Olhei o sangue transbordar do corte que eu havia feito antes de levá-lo a minha boca. Mantive-o entre minhas bochechas enquanto observava o corte se fechar rapidamente. Olhei minha mãe que nos olhava com um sorriso e quase se inclinava como o resto do que nos rodeava. Virei na direção de Einar e tinha também um leve sorriso antes de assentir para mim. Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto do homem e então senti meu sangue subir ao rosto. Eu vou beijar um homem morto na frente de todo mundo. Foi o que veio a minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava os cílios quase brancos de tão loiros do homem._

 _Fiquei alguns segundos olhando-o com medo de que acordasse e me repreendesse pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer. Ouvi um pigarro impaciente da plateia que indicou que eu deveria fazer isso logo. Fechei os olhos com força e coloquei meus lábios contra os dele. Aquilo era estranho demais para ser um beijo. Parece mais uma pancada de bocas. Deixei o líquido escorrer para dentro dos lábios dele e então me ajeitei enquanto o olhava, passei uma das mãos pelo canto da boca para limpar o filete de sangue que escorria. Olhei minha irmã novamente e ela estava extremamente vermelha._

 _Assustei-me mais uma vez quando o homem se mexeu, não um movimento comum, era mais correto dizer que ele se contorceu, o que me fez dar alguns passos para trás e logo esbarrei em Agni que havia se afastado também enquanto o homem magricela se contorcia da mesma forma. Então era uma reação normal?_

 _Estava começando a escurecer e as tochas formavam sobras que passeavam sobre os corpos se contorcendo e algum tipo de canto murmurado passava a ser ouvido. Einar nos puxou para perto dele enquanto viamos claramente os dois corpos alcançarem ângulos nada comuns enquanto o canto passava a ficar cada vez mais alto. O homem loiro berrou enquanto arregalava seus olhos. Notei então que o outro homem tinha abertos os olhos também._

 _Tampei os ouvidos com as mãos pois os cânticos começavam a me assustar enquanto eu olhava os homens e então, tudo parou. As vozes, as contorções, todos pareceram imóveis por um segundo em meio ao silêncio e então o homem loiro piscou os olhos de forma confusa enquanto mantinha-se no chão. Senti a mão de Einar afagar meus cabelos enquanto as pessoas esticavam os pescoços para olhá-lo._

 _-O lagsmær da nossa princesa Lilija está completo! –anunciou Einar num tom alto e todos deram um o que parecia ser o grito de guerra da nossa tribo. Não resisti a um leve sorriso em pensar que havia executado minha função bem._

 _O homem loiro sentou-se, olhou as próprias mãos antes de passar uma delas sobre o próprio pescoço e por fim, seus olhos foram em minhas direção. Não pareciam mais tão irritados quanto antes, me parecia completamente confuso. Distrai-me enquanto o olhava e logo soou outro grito de guerra e nós olhamos para o rapaz ao lado dele que agora se sentava também._

 _-Muito bem, rapazes, nomes –disse minha mãe ao se colocar ao nosso lado._

 _-Armund – o homem loiro respondeu com uma voz rouca e baixa._

 _Houve alguns gritos de comemoração enquanto Einar cumprimentou o homem com palmadas amigáveis em seu ombro antes de ajudá-lo a se levanta, oferecendo-lhe uma das mãos. Armund olhou-o antes de aceitar a ajuda e levantar o seu grande corpo como se estivesse carregando um enorme peso sobre suas costas, ainda pareceu cambalear ao deixar os pesos sobre suas pernas. Os gritos pararam e então todos voltaram sua atenção para o outro rapaz que ainda olhava as próprias mãos._

 _-Seu nome! –disse minha mãe mais alto dessa vez._

 _-Bekan! –ele respondeu num tom alto ao levantar o rosto para olhá-la._

 _Minha mãe perigosamente semicerrou os olhos devido ao tom que ele usara e Einar colocou-se ao lado dela. Por um momento, achei que minha irmã perderia o lagsmær ali mesmo devido a insolência dele. Mas Einar disse algo para minha mãe num tom baixo e logo a vi relaxar, ele seguiu até Bekan e o ajudou a se levantar enquanto as pessoas urravam de alegria mais uma vez._

 _-Muito bem, rapazes, venham comigo. Precisam se alimentar e começar o treinamento logo. –Einar disse aos dois de forma calma com um leve sorriso no rosto antes de guiá-los até a tenda onde haviam levado os outros homens que não se voluntariaram._

 _Mais tarde ocorreu uma grande festa, com tanta música e sangue que tinha certeza que nosso grupo conseguiria segurar a fome por um bom tempo._

* * *

 _Quase duas semanas haviam se passado desde a transformação e ainda estavam sendo treinados, embora agora eu e Armund éramos "atacados" com frequência para testar a determinação dele em me proteger, depois de ele quase quebrar dois do nosso grupo tentando me proteger, apenas um homem chamado Nathan, um dos lagsmær de minha mãe, parecia insistir em querer nos atacar para ficar próximo a Armund, já que sempre dava um enorme sorriso entre os cabelos loiros que tinha quando o agarrava para afastá-lo de mim._

 _Tivemos que viajar mais algum tempo e agora estávamos nos estabelecendo perto do mar e, apesar do inverno rigoroso, por algum motivo, a costa não era tão fria assim. Nosso grupo passou a construir alguns barcos, o que me deixou curiosa. Perguntei a Einar e à minha mãe para saber se viajaríamos e tudo que recebi dos dois como resposta foi um sorriso e carícia nos meus cabelos. Algo sobre mudarmos de lugar não estava certo._

 _Era final de tarde e eu estava em minha cabana com Agni, Armund e Bekan. E contava-lhe justamente minha preocupação quanto a mudança repentina de lugar e a construção dos barcos._

 _-Você não acha estranho? Não vivíamos em um lugar ruim, aqui estamos expostos. –argumentei tentando mostrar meu ponto._

 _-Não acho que seja –respondeu minha irmã ao balançar a cabeça de forma negativa – Aqui podemos ter acesso a outras aldeias humanas mais rápido... Quanto aos barcos... Bem, talvez mamãe queira sair daqui._

 _-E iríamos para onde?_

 _-Eu não sei –respondeu ela ao dar de ombros._

 _Fomos interrompidas por uma risada de Bekan o que fez com eu o olhasse._

 _-Vocês duas são adoráveis. –ele disse em meio a risada –Mas não acham que são novas demais para se preocupar com coisas do tipo? Tenho certeza que são treinadas para cuidar do grupo de vocês, mas por agora, Einar e a nossa rainha deve ter algum motivo para tudo isso e se não contou... Bem, talvez seja para não sabermos._

 _Cruzei os braços insatisfeita com a resposta. Como assim não deveríamos saber?! Se havia problemas, éramos as princesas, por mais que fôssemos jovens, não deveríamos saber o que estava acontecer para aprender a lidar com aquilo que pudesse acontecer quando precisássemos tomar conta do bando? Olhei Armund e ia pedir para que ele me ajudasse mas agora parecia totalmente alerto e não tinha costume de falar muito. Suspirei._

 _Olhei minha irmã que agora tentava trançar um colar com couro e fui pega de surpresa com Armund me puxando com facilidade para trás dele, demorou alguns segundos enquanto Bekan olhava para fora da barraca e logo fez o mesmo com Agni._

 _-O que está havendo?-perguntei a Armund – Não tem problema nenhum, o que voc..._

 _Fui interrompida pelo som de um grito agudo vindo de fora da cabana e tentei me desvenciliar do enorme corpo do meu lagsmær para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo. O esforço não foi necessário, logo Einar apareceu na barraca com uma espada em punho._

 _-Saiam com elas! Estamos sendo atacados! –ele ordenou._

 _Foi tudo extremament rápido, não sei como, mas Armund me segurou em seus braços e seus enorme corpo passou pela barraca como uma sombra, sendo seguido por Bekan que não foi tão silencioso assim._

 _Olhei em volta e havia fogo em grande parte das cabanas. Havia pessoas do nosso bando com cabeças decaptadas. Outros ainda lutavam com suas formas diferentes e outros com espadas. Eu achava que estávamos indo contra uma invasão grande de humanos quando um da nossa raça se colocou na nossa frente. Era difícil reconhecer cada um quando estavam naquela forma, mas por um segundo achei que estava ali para nos ajudar até que ele começou a correr na nossa direção._

 _Olhei-o surpresa e Armund colocou-me em suas costas a qual agarrei com a maior força que pude enquanto ele empunhava uma espada e se preparava para o impacto. Mas então um outro, dessa vez do nosso grupo, se chocou com o que vinha na nossa direção e os dois passaram a se atacar enquanto voltávamos a corrida. Ouvimos um rugido bem mais alto que os outros:_

 _-Mamãe! –Agni exclamou ao ouví-lo enquanto a procurava no meio da confusão._

 _Com certeza, aquele era o rugido da nossa mãe. Eu o ouvira poucas vezes, mas tinha a sensação que todos tínhamos era certo de ser dela e então passei a olhar em volta para procurá-la. Cheguei a ter um deslumbre do que parecia ser a forma original dela preparando-se para enfrentar uma outra muito parecida._

 _-Ali! –eu berrei – Temos que ajudá-la, Armund!_

 _-Minha função é protegê-la, princesa! –ele respondeu._

 _No entanto, quando olhei para atrás mais uma vez para ver minha mãe, Bekan e Agni já não estavam mais ali. Alarmada, olhei em volta a procura deles e notei que estavam indo em direção a minha mãe. Passei a me debater._

 _-Armund! Temos que ajudá-los! Olhe, Bekan e Agni foram ajudá-los!_

 _Ele parou por um momento arrastando os pés na neve e olhou na direção em que os dois haviam corrido. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um inimigo entrou na frente dos dois e eram enorme, ele atingiu a lateral de Bekan de forma agil para alguém do tamanho dele, e o homem e Agni caíram no chão. Um grito agudo saiu da minha garganta quando o vi esmagar a cabeça do lagsmær que tentava proteger minha irmã que começava a correr e gritar por ajuda._

 _-Agni! –eu berrei de ser tirada das costas de Armund e ser puxada mais uma vez para seus braços. Ele me deu um abraço forte enquanto voltava a correr. –Agni! Volte, temos que pegar Agni! –berrei contra o peito dele enquanto começava a chorar._

 _-Merda, Lilija. Não tente olhar. –ele me respondeu enquanto continuava a correr – Preciso mantê-la viva. Não me dê um comando agora._

 _Ouvi minha irmã gritar mais uma vez antes de um som asqueroso calá-la. E então, Armund parou repentinamente, o que me fez olhar para onde seguia-mos, estávamos indo para os barcos que tínhamos conseguido construir. No entanto, havia um grande monstro na nossa frente que tinha suas mãos em forma de foices bem afiadas._

 _Armund procurou ajeitar-me em seus braços para segurar a espada com firmeza e enfrentar seu oponente, mas assim que uma das foice foi levantada para nos atacar, algo cortou o monstro no meio. Meu lagsmær deu um passo para trás para não ser atingido por metade do corpo que caia no chão e ele logo arrancou a cabeça do monstro no chão com sua espada._

 _-Lilija!_

 _Ouvi uma voz diferente me chamar e a nossa frente tinha um homem usando um pesado casaco de pele preto, tinha cabelos pretos curtos molhados de suor naquele momento, uma barba bem aparada e seus olhos âmbar brilhavam no escuro. Olhei-o por alguns segundos antes de ficar boquiaberta. Aqueles olhos... Eram iguais aos de Agni. Aquele era meu pai? Por que aparecera numa hora dessas?_

 _-Minha filha... –ele se aproximou e Armund apertou-me mais contra ele, fazendo meu pai olhá-lo confuso –Eu não farei mal a minha própria filha! –ele disse num tom irritado enquanto olhava para Armund que não se moveu._

 _Uma pequena explosão aconteceu atrás de nós e houve o estrondo de algo se arrastando, uma avalanche? Meu pai havia parado a conversa para olhar atrás de nós. Após o alto barulho de algo muito grande caindo se dissipou, houve o som de um uivo longo sendo seguido por outros. O que aquilo queria dizer? Olhei para meu pai e notei que seus olhos me olhavam de forma triste._

 _-Onde está Agni? –ele perguntou num tom baixo enquanto ainda me olhava e eu mordi meu próprio lábio tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem mais uma vez, sem sucesso._

 _Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de bater levemente sobre o ombro de Armund e olhar mais uma vez para algo atrás dele. Agora Armund voltara a sua corrida para os barcos enquanto meu pai nos seguia. Assim que chegamos ao que seria um pier improvisado, ele me colocou no chão para preparar o barco e eu pude ver o fogo tomando conta do que eu chamava de casa. Meu pai puxou meu rosto para olhá-lo._

 _-Lilija, eu sinto tanto, eu não... Eu realmente tentei impedir que tudo isso acontecesse..._

 _Olhei-o enquanto lágrimas escorriam sem parar pelo meu rosto e apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, eu não conseguia parar de pensar o quão ultrajante era saber a cor dos olhos de meu pai, eu sempre achara que eram verdes como os meus! Ele me abraçou, deu um beijo em minha testa, olhou para atrás de si de onde ouvira rugidos e logo me pegou nos braços para colocar-me no barco._

 _-Cuide-se, Lilija, tem um ótimo lagsmær com você... Apesar de tudo, eu amo você assim como sua mãe te amou –houve uma breve pausa enquanto me olhava e ele logo se afastou do barco e deu um aperto firme no ombro de Armund antes de assentir com confiança. Armund retribuiu o sinal enquanto desamarrava as cordas do barco e meu pai empurrou a madeira do mesmo com sua pesada bota._

 _-Papai..._

 _Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Ele me deu um sorriso, um cumprimento parecido com uma continência e virou para ir em direção aos monstros que vinham para o píer com sua espada em mãos._

Escuro. Frio. Encolhi-me enquanto sentia o frio encostar em meu corpo, no entanto, logo senti braços quentes me erguerem. Sim, eles eram completamente confortáveis e familiares. De quem era aquele abraço que estava tão acostumada? Meus lábios tocaram algo um pouco mais quente que o abraço e pulsava. Oh sim, eu estava faminta, meus lábios se moveram automaticamente e mordi a coisa com força. O líquido quente inundou minha boca e passei a sugar pelo que pareceu alguns minutos.

Finalmente abri meus olhos antes de lamber as últimas gotas da ferida que se fechava e um rosto familiar entrou no meu campo de visão. Encarei os olhos azuis antes de levantar uma de minhas mãos para seu rosto.

-Dormiu bem, Lilija? –perguntou a voz grossa na minha língua nativa enquanto retirava a franja da frente de meus olhos com sua pesada mão.

Eu acordava um pouco boba dessas hibernações, não conseguia lembrar muito bem outras línguas que aprendera depois antes de um bom banho, então, por mais que eu não gostasse mais de ser chamada por esse nome ou de falar minha língua nativa, era tudo o que podia fazer aquele momento, então apenas limitei-me a responder:

-Eu tive um sonho horrível.


End file.
